youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blues with Jerry (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Blues with Larry" from Jerry and the Great Pie War. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Blind Lemon Lincoln * Penny (101 Dalmatians) as Poodle * Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Oscar the Polish Caterer Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for The Blues with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings the blues. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues. (singing) All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. I said, all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. Mm-mm. My dad bought me ice cream, oh, happy, happy, happy, happy day! Mm hm. I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. That's right, right on my face. I said, I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. Got some on the table, oh happy, sticky, happy, sticky, happy, happy, sticky, happy place. * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Hey man, what you're doing? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'm singing the blues! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Aw, man, the blues is for singin' when you feel sad. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): But I don't feel sad. * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Man, then you got no business singin' the blues. Here, lemme help you out. Take this. (hands Jerry ice cream). * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Cool! Ice cream! Thanks! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Now gimmie back that ice cream. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me. * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Oh yeah! Now you're gettin' it. Now listen up. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): But I'm still not sad. I'll just have a ... cookie! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): No, no, no, man! You almost had it. C'mon, like this. (singing) You took away my ice cream! You took it away from me. My sweet creamy ice cream! I don't care about no cookie! Whoo! (smashes cookie with guitar) Now try it again. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): That's right. Mm hm. Feel it. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Aw, sweet man, sweet. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): But that don't bother me none! I got me my freshly baked... strudel! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): What? Strudel? Man, you can't say strudel in the blues! That don't even rhyme. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Well, what about... Penny! 'Cause I got a Penny. * Penny (101 Dalmatians): Arf! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna eat that Penny. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No, I'm just gonna pet him! Pettin' poodles makes me happy. * Penny (101 Dalmatians): Arf arf! * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie): Sorry, man. You way too happy to sing the blues. * Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2): 'Allo! Would you like to polka? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sure! (singing) Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. But I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just here with Penny. * Penny (101 Dalmatians): Arf! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That's right! Oh yeah! (singing) I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just me and my poodle. * Penny (101 Dalmatians): Arf arf! * Narrator: This has been The Blues with Jerry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Jerry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales